Chrono's Heroine
by Alex556
Summary: It's been 80 years since the death of Rosette and Chrono has been alive all this time. He's a lost cause. But what he doesn’t know is that Rosette is alive. Will she be able to save him from himself before darkess returns once again? And Rosette isn't the only one who's back...(Manga based ending)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I got this idea while watching 'Welcome to the Rileys' Yeah I have a weird imagination xD**

 **Warning: Drugs,strong** **language,dark themes and possible lemon.**

 **Also Chrono will be ooc for reasons.**

 **Ages:**

 **Rosette: 18**

 **Chrono: Looks 18 to early 20s**

 **Azmaria: 16**

 **Remington: Looks in his 30s-40s**

* * *

 **For your love I will go far,**

 **I wanna be wherever you are**

 **I know I'm coming back to you**

 **Go Solo - Tom Rosenthal**

* * *

 **Rosette's POV**

2010...80 years since..everything happen. But it felt like yesterday.

When I turned 16 I began to remember it all; Aion,Azmaria,Joshua,Remington,Sister Kate,Satella...Chrono.

Where they all alive as well? The last thing I saw of Chrono was when he came bursting through the church doors after I waited 4 years for his return from battling Aion. I died in his arms that day and I left Chrono all alone.

And then I was reincarnated in 1992 with a family..with Joshua (who had also regain his memories) but he left for University and now I had a flat in New York on my own. Was there anyone else out there? Was anyone else alive?

 _Chrono...Where are you?_

* * *

 **Normal POV POV**

 _2:00 pm... Fuck sake, It's too bright in here._ Chrono turned away from the sun and placed the stained blanket over himself.

Everyone died except Chrono, he had lived all these years being in solitude. Why? It was his punishment from Pandemonium after she had been revived she had banished him to Earth for all eternity and the worse part was that he couldn't die. He tried to kill himself multiple times; slit his wrists, gun shot,starvation,drug overdose..Nothing could kill him so he had no choice in the mater to live so he became a wreck of society.

He was now living in a quiet part of West Virginia in a small light blue gratified house with no electricity which was grimy and smelt of all kinds of drugs. Chrono sat up from his mattress (he didn't have a bed frame) and looked in the half smashed blooded mirror. His skin was pale now and slightly skinny with long ragged and un-brushed purple hair that went down to his back which was once beautiful and soft. His eyes were still bright red rubies but held a sad and soulful expression.

Chrono got up from the sheets wearing a ripped pair of jeans with a long white t-shirt which showed of his muscular yet pale arms that were slightly bruised and lighted up a spliff as he counted the money he earned last night. 'Only 65 dollars...that asshole.' Chrono sighed puffing out some smoke. He stretched his arms and neck revealing his hickies and possible bruises from last night and other nights before. Chrono had being doing this ' _job'_ for almost 3 years now, at first he liked it, it made him feel alive but after a while he hated it but he was too much of a lost cause to get any other kind of job. He gave up on life but he didn't know why. All he could remember was some nun that was always by his side named Rosette or something and some white haired devil. That was all. And not to mention a familiar name that often made Chrono feel calm and secure.

 _Rosette..._

Chrono put out his spliff and lay back down on his mattress and closed his eyes from the sun. He mumbled as he heard footsteps in his house.

Not bothering to open his eyes he shouted: 'Fuck off,will ya? I'll pay the rent tomorrow.' No response. His landlord was an old drunken perverted man who was one of the owners of the 'Forbidden Night' strip club in town. Chrono was 3 weeks behind his rent which he only pad 400 dollars a month not to mention that how much Chrono got from his 'job' the landlord took 10%. The footsteps stopped near Chrono's mattress.

'I'm disappointed Chrono..the smell is revolting' The voice sounded husky and discussed.

'Who the fuck are you!?' Chrono said with his eyes open wide. The man was tall with short blonde hair with a prickly beard and blue eyes.

'You aren't the only one who's lived 80 years alone.' The man sat down on the mattress, Chrono just looked at him with an unamused tiresome expression.

'Look, I don't work in the day time even if you paid me more, so get lost!' Chrono said, becoming more raged.

The man simply ignored him. 'I guess demons don't have great memories... The name is Ewan Remington. I used to work at the Magdalene Order 80 years ago.'

 _Magdalene Order? That name felt familiar...Rosette..._

'I don't fucking care! Just get out of my house!' Chrono stood up angrily, ruffling his hair. 'I cant remember shit from 80 years ago..' That was a lie.

 _Father Remington..._ _Rosette..._ Small events began to play in his mind.

'Your vocabulary is truly appalling...' Ewan sighed deeply, Chrono just shrugged.

'Do you remember a girl who loved you so deeply? Made a contract with you? Stayed by your side till the end? Her name was Rosette Christopher.'

 _No..no! Stop remembering things!_ Chrono gave a small growl under his breath and rubbed his temple, flickering with the lighter agitated.

'Why the hell are you even here? I dont care what you've got to say.' Chrono tried to change the subject

'I'll tell you another time..but right now I need you to answer this question: Do you remember Rosette Christopher?' Ewan stood up.

Chrono lightly banged his head on the wall, his head started to hammer with pain of the past. He let out a long sighed and replied: '...I do'

* * *

 **There will be a lot more to come! I will definitely continue :3 I hope not a lot is confusing but everything will be properly revealed soon.!**

 **Reviews** **?**


	2. Chapter 2

Omg I got a review! o.o Yayy,thank you!

\- **I was changed Chrono and Rosette's locations for a reason.**

* * *

 **The way she tells me**

 **I'm hers and she is mine**

 **Open hand or closed fist would be fine**

 **The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine**

Cherry wine - Hozier

 **Chapter 2**

'I'll tell you another time..but right now I need you to answer this question: Do you remember Rosette Christopher?' Ewan stood up, more determined now.

Chrono lightly banged his head on the wall and looked up at the ceiling. '...I do'

Ewan sighed with relief. 'Glad you remember, that's a start. Do you remember anything else from 80 years ago?' He asked, knowing that he was pushing it too far too quickly but he was too eager and someone was anxiously waiting for Chrono's return.

"It's my turn for _you_ to answer my question!' Chrono growled slightly,ruby eyes becoming brighter with impatience.

'Very well then..' Ewan sighed and sat back down on the mattress with Chrono. 'I do not know how much you truly remember...' He looked at Chrono in the eyes scanning his skinny pale figure before continuing. 'or what you've become but..we think Aion is back' Ewan said anxiously trying to predict Chrono's reaction to the news.

But Chrono simply just shrugged. 'And..who the hell is he..?' He asked unamused,raising an eyebrow confusion. Ewan sighed. 'Dear me..'

Chrono picked up a lighter before Ewan quickly swiped it of him. 'What have you done to yourself,Chrono?'

Chrono stood up in anger, fists clenched. 'Look. I don't give a crap what happen 80 years ago!. I don't give a crap about this 'Aion' guy! I could smoke all the hell I want! Nothing can kill me...Nothing!' His anger slowly turned into a sorrowful cry. 'Now get the hell out of here. And leave.' Chrono slid down against the wall hiding behind his knees with an angry sigh

'Chrono..' Ewan sighed a sad whisper. 'What would Rosette say if she saw you now,huh?'

'Leave' Chrono shouted.

'Not yet..'

'Leave! She's dead for God-sake! Dead! ' He repeated, his voice breaking. Ewan knew this was hurting him but he had no choice.

'The reason why I am here is because Rosette is alive. I don't why or how but she reincarnated. She remembers every event that happen 80 years ago. Chrono... she needs you.' Ewan pleaded. No response.

'She needs the 'Chrono' from 80 years ago, who is fucking dead and the worse part is, that he is _never_ coming back!'

' My apologies for visiting you Chrono. I will take my leave now. I shall not bother you again' Ewan said sadly and swiftly left quickly.

'Fuck!' Chrono shouted and banged his head hard on the wall.

* * *

Ewan's next stop was Rosette's appartment on the 3rd floor. The flats were decent, not too grimy, and certainly quiet, not like them stereotypical gratified flats full of teenagers who were always drunk and drugged up way past midnight. It was the quiet side of New York. Both Rosette and Ewan had been constantly searching for Chrono for about 2 years now, she was extremely desperate to find him hoping they could be reunited again like the good old times but sadly it was going to be that easy...

'Rosette? It's me, Ewan' He knocked on the door gently. The door opened and a tall slim woman smiled brightly in Ewan direction. Rosette was truly beautiful. Her hair was still bright gold and was in a loose braid that lay over her shoulder. Her sapphire eyes were still youthful and alive as they were 80 years only change was her personalty,despite being an extroverted troublesome nun in the past, she had become more grown up and well mannered. She wore a simple pair of white jeans, a white t-shirt with a blue blouse over it which matched her eye colour. Ewan entered and they made their way to the living room. It was a simple small white room with a fire place and two black sofas.

'Any news?' Rosette asked anxiously with hope in her eyes. Ewan was quiet; thinking about weather to lie or not. Who knows? Maybe if Chrono saw Rosette, he'd go back to his normal self? But Ewan knew that would't happen.

He sighed before replying. 'I've found him' Rosette's eyes lit up like fireworks. 'But... he's not...' _Chrono'_

'What do you mean 'Not Chrono'? Her voice held a painful and anxious tone to it. 'Tell me!'

'Rosette...' He could _not_ let Rosette seem him in that _state._ 'Forget him. There's no point, he's changed...for the worse.' Ewan voices trailed to become a whisper.

'What do mean 'changed'?! I don't care! I _have_ to see him! I _need_ to see him!' Rosette shouted

'Rosette...'

'Take me to him!'

'No!'

'NOW!' Rosette fell to her knees as tears became to fill her eyes and escaped down her cheeks. 'Please...' She pleaded.

Ewan sighed. She was still so determined as she always was. 'Okay.'

* * *

 **West Virginia 5:35 PM**

Ewan and Rosette stopped at the gratified run-down house were Chrono lived.

'H-here?' Rosette looked saddened at the sight as she studied the house.

Ewan turned to Rosette and gently put a hand on her shoulder. 'Rosette...before you see him, I need to warn you that h-'

Ewan was cut off by a slam of a door. Chrono's door. Rosette froze to the spot.

Chrono stood in the entrance wearing the same ripped jeans and white t-shirt as before and held an unamused expression.

'I told you to fucking leave me alone!' Chrono violently banged the door shut behind him. He didn't even acknowledge Rosette.

'Look, I'm of to work so get back in your car and fuck off!' He walked past them giving Ewan a dirty look.

Rosette had to hold onto Ewan's shoulder to keep herself from collapsing. 'C-chro-no...'

Ewan was right. He's mess. A lost cause. Is the sweet and gentle Chrono she knew and loved so dearly is truly gone...forever?

No. This cant be the end. 'CHRONO!' Rosette ran after him. Chrono stopped in his tracks and turned around. He didn't even recognize her at all. All the memories..all the laughs were gone. Rosette placed a hand on Chrono's cheek but was violently pushed back onto the cold ground.

'And who the fuck are you,huh? I am tired of that old mans shit!' He stared down at her. The tears began to fill up again, every second that went by Rosette's heart ached inside her chest. She didn't even know who this was anymore.

'Chrono...it's me...Rosette! It's me!' She shouted as the tears exploded from her glassy blue eyes. 'It's me!' Chrono just stood emotionless but suddenly pain struck in his eyes. 'Rosette...?' _No no no...she cant be here! She cant!_ Chrono ruffle his hair and shook his head.

'And? It was bloody 80 years ago? I don't care who the fuck you are! Leave me alone!' He started to walk again, Rosette gave Ewan a 'I'll sort this out' look and walked behind Chrono.

'Please...Ewan said you remember me! What...what happen to you? You're coved in bruises, you're skinny..you-you look dead!'

'I'm late for work.' He ignored her sorrowful cries of desperation.

'Work? Looking like _this? What kind of work are you doing?_ ' Rosette thought for a moment and became overwhelmed with shock.

 _'_ Are you selling drugs? Are you some sort of drug addict!' The tears kept coming.

'1. No, I'm not selling drugs. 2. Yes, I am a drug addict and 3. Get lost!'

'What could be worse than selling drugs?!'

Chrono stopped in his tracks and sighed, looking down to the floor.

'I'm a fucking prostitute!' He turned around to finally face her...with tears in his ruby red eyes.

* * *

'


	3. Chapter 3

**You and I nursing on a**

 **poison that never stung**  
 **Our teeth and lungs are**

 **lined with the scum of it**  
 **Somewhere for this,**

 **death and guns**  
 **We are deaf, we are numb**  
 **Free and young and we can feel none of it.**

Sedated- Hozier

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

'What could be worse than selling drugs?!'

Chrono stopped in his tracks and sighed, looking down to the floor.

'I'm a fucking prostitute!' He turned around to finally face her...with tears in his ruby red eyes.

'Chrono...' Rosette's voice broke down.

Chrono quickly wiped his tears away and clenched his fists, making his claws dig into his pale palms. Rosette stood silent for a moment to collect her painful thoughts. Just the thought of what Chrono was doing made her feel sick. _I cant let him go on like this anymore..._

Chrono stood silent as well, waiting for Rosette to speak next. 'Why would you do this to yourself?' She stared into his ruby red eyes.

'You're really starting to piss me off now!' Chrono shouted. Rosette gasped in shock at the sudden and quick change of Chrono's emotions. 'If you don't leave _right now, I'll make you!'_

Rosette couldn't take it anymore. She slapped him. Rosette's eyes lit up with sapphire flames of desperation and determination. Chrono was just as shocked as she was from her action. She violently grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stare into her fiery eyes. If he was going to play dirty then so was she.

'You're coming with me whether you like it or not! Okay?' Chrono stared into them familiar blue eyes. That determination...that angry tone in her voice...It was all to familiar. The contract...the love they shared together...

'Tomorrow. I'll come tomorrow.' Chrono stated quietly.

'No, you're coming now. I'm not letting you go...sell yourself anymore!' She let go of his wrist. Chrono sighed and started to walk towards Ewan and into his house. Rosette walked behind him with a small relieved smile on her face. She hugged Ewan.

'He's coming!'

Ewan was quite surprised that it didn't take long for her to persuade him. Very surprised indeed. What had she done to persuade him?

'Rosette...you do know that this wont be easy.' Ewan sighed as Chrono came out the door with two plastic bags of his belongings.

'I know it wont,but I can't leave him like this.' Rosette whispered and got in the front sit while Chrono got in the back without a word.

'Back to New York' Ewan said. Rosette nodded.

As they started their journey back to Rosette's flat, the sun had just began to set making the sky become orange with a tint of soft lilac and pink. It was a beautiful evening to end a heartbreaking day. Rosette looked into the car mirror and saw Chrono stare blankly into oblivion. The window was open which made his long unbrushed purple hair move to the beat of the evening breeze. Even though he was skinny and fragile, Rosette couldn't take her eyes off him. He was still beautiful.

Chrono spotted her looking at him and she quickly turned away from embarrassment. _I wonder what he thinks of me?_ It was true that she loved him 80 years ago..and she secretly wished that one day she'd be able to finally tell him how much she loved him but first she had to help Chrono.

'Where are we going?' Chrono said as he lit up a cigarette, well at least he was kind enough to open the window more..

'My apartment, you'll be staying there for a few days then I'm thinking about visiting someone in the countryside.' Rosette didn't bother to mention that they would be visiting Azmaria as she wasn't sure if Chrono remembered her or not but she was getting eager on wanting to fire questions at Chrono but she knew it was to early. Chrono simply nodded.

Ewan couldn't stand the stench of what Chrono was smoking. 'Do you mind...not doing that in here?' He asked as nicely as possible

'The window is fucking open...' Chrono didn't make eye contact.

'And will you please stop using that revolting language.' Ewan's patiences was decreasing. Rosette could tell this would be a long journey.

Chrono just gave a small laugh to himself. Ewan sighed in defeat. _It's like dealing with a rebellious teenager, Ewan thought._

* * *

 **New York- Rosette's apartment**

'Are you okay for me to leave,Rosette?' Ewan asked as Rosette and Chrono got out the car.

'I'll be fine!' She smiled and waved Ewan goodbye. 'Follow me.' Rosette said making their way to her apartment.

'You'll have to sleep on the sofa for now.' Chrono just simply nodded. _Jeez, what's up with him?_

They made their way to the apartment. 'Make yourself comfortable and I'll put the kettle on' Rosette left to the kitchen

Chrono studied the small white living-room and something caught his eye on the mantle of the fireplace.

A photograph.

There were 4 people. The photo was black and white so Chrono couldn't describe it. But he recognized the short boy with long braided hair...and a taller girl wearing a nun's outfit...Chrono picked up the photography trailing the outlines of the nun before placing it back down. There was also an old brown wooden book with a leather latch on it. He opened it to reveal a very very old brozen pocket watch, it was coved in scratches, the glass in the middle of it had broken. Chrono held it in his palms studying every detail like he'd seen it somewhere before...

'Chrono?' Rosette appeared behind him which caused Chrono to drop the watch from his palms, more shards of glass broke off it. Rosette gently knelt down and picked up the pocket watch in her palms.

'Do you remember this?' Rosette ask, he voice soft and motherly. She was finding tactics to stop Chrono having his sudden change of emotions.

Chrono looked down at the watch. 'I guess.' He shrugged. 'What do you remember of it?'

Chrono paused for a moment. 'I don't know.' Just when Rosette thought they were getting somewhere.

'Well...tell me if you can think of anything that comes to mind..' Rosette said sadly.

* * *

 **9:55 PM**

Rosette had got some blankets and a few pillows for Chrono to use on the sofa.

'I'm heading to bed now. Goodnight Chrono. Call me if you need anything.' Rosette smiled and walked off.

'Night.' Chrono said as he looked out her window towards the lively and colourful lights of New York.

* * *

Rosetten suddenly woke up. She thought she heard a voice of some sort in the house. She stretched out of bed and looked at the clock. _2:34 am._ What was Chrono still doing awake at this night? Rosette made her way down stairs as quietly as possible.

'When, my, time comes around. Lay me gently in the cold dark earth. No grave can hold my body down.I'll crawl home to her...'

The voice was a soft yet husky baritone whisper. Was Chrono singing? Rosette peered around the corner and saw Chrono against the balcony window. The city lights of New York shone down on his pale skin like a spotlight in the dark making his ruby red eyes shine bright as he looked towards Rosette direction.

And that's when her heart broke. The lights reflected in Chrono's tears.

A needle was jabbed inside a vein in Chrono's upper arm...


	4. Chapter 4

Still hoping for some reviews D': You can tell that I like reviews! But im writing this for my own amusement anyway XD

 **Heroine my sweetest sin**  
 **I can't seem to get enough**  
 **Pull me under, wake me up**  
 **Feel the rush**

 **'Heroine' - Sleeping with Sirens**

 **Heroine:** A woman who is admired for her courage. (Savoir ect)

 **Heroin:** An illegal  & addictive drug

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

And that's when her heart broke. The lights reflected in Chrono's tears.

A needle was jabbed inside a vein in Chrono's upper arm...

'CHRONO!' Rosette's face became overwhelmed with sheer panic. She rushed down towards him placing a hand on his strangely hot flushed cheek.

His breathing was loud and irregularly slow. His skin was paler than normal like a marble statue. The redness of his eyes were dull and lifeless and drowsy, looking towards the ceiling like he was in so sort of trance. The corner of his mouth was slightly open as vomit of some sort was drooling out.

Rosette was speechless, she had no clue on what to do. She slowly took out the needle with her sleeve. No she wouldn't cry. She had to be strong for Chrono! She had too. She placed both her hands on his cheeks and looked into his drowsy eyes. She gently kissed his flushed forehead. She wasn't going to give up that easy.

She carefully placed her arm under his and lifted him to his feet. His legs were flimsy like a puppet without the puppeteer holding the strings. To her surprise, Chrono was rather light and wasn't to much for her to carry him to the sofa. She placed him down and picked up his legs onto the sofa. Mumbles escaped his pale lips but the words were to slurred for Rosette to understand. Rosette quickly fount two flannels and grabbed the blanket to place over him. She swept away his purples bangs and placed the flannel on his forehead and used the other one to clean up his mouth. Another, yet clearer mumble escaped his lips.

'Rose...' His soft husky voice was slurred and sedative.

'Shhh, it'll be okay..' Rosette spoke in her soft mothering tone. Chrono eye lids fluttered closed and the mumbling stopped. Rosette could still his chest fall and rise to the irregular and slow heartbeats. Rosette didn't have much clue on what Chrono had actually injected himself with as drugs weren't something she knew a lot about but made a mental note to do some research in the future, but right now her main concern was Chrono's health. Chrono had not mentioned to Rosette about his punishment by Pandemonium about him not being able to die.

Every couple of minutes, Chrono would weakly open his eyes and mumble then returned back with his eyes closed again, this had been happening for 15 minutes now as Rosette was too afraid to leave his side in fear that she would lose him.

'Why...' Rosette said sadly with a sigh. She stood up and went back to bed.

* * *

 **10:44 AM**

Rosette was rudely awoke by the sound of her phone on her bedside table.

'What..?' She answered with a loud unpleasant yawn,rubbing her eyes.

'S-sorry...d-did I wake you Rosette? I can call back later.' A familiar yet nervous angelic voice spoke through the phone. Azmaria.

'Naw it's fine Az. What's up?' Rosette remembered that today was the day she was off to visit Azmaria in the countryside, two hours away from New york. Azmaria lived on a small ranch with her parents (as Azmaria had been reincarnated) Luckily, her parents were away this week so Rosette wouldn't have to make her parents put up with Chrono...

'I-i was just making sure that there are no change in plans?'

'No ther-' _Crap, I forget that Chrono will be coming._ 'Well...I'll be bringing someone with me...' Azmaria stayed silent waiting for Rosette to continue.

'Chrono will be coming..' Rosette heard the albino jump with joy at the mention of his name but she soon stop as Rosette's voice concerned her.

'Is he okay?' Azmaria asked.

'He's been alive..all alone for 80 years..he doesn't remember much. He's not the Chrono we once knew.' Rosette had to close her eyes to stop her from crying.

'Oh...' Rosette went on to tell Azmaria the rest of the story and the plan that Azmaria must pretend she never knew him for 80 years ago, for Chrono's sake.

Rosette said her goodbye and quickly raced downstair towards the kitchen and spotted a still drowsy Chrono slouched on the kitchen chair. Rosette analysed his condition. She noticed the mosquito bites that were abnormally larger which she noted as scars from syringes. His mouth looked dry and his eye were more alive-looking than last night but were still visibly drowsy.

Rosette turned the kettle on. 'What happen last night,Chrono?' She asked casually, hiding that fact that she was concerned. She placed a hand on his hand but he quickly took his hand back and gave her an angry yet drowsy glare. He leaned back into his chair and shrugged. 'The usual..' Rosettes patiences was decreasing rapidly, she was fed up of playing nice with him. She clenched her fists.

'...You're gonna end up dead!'

' I'm not...'

'You are!'

'Am not...'

'Yes, you are!'

'I cant...'

 _Pause._

'Were's the rest of that ' _stuff''_ ?

He shrugged.

'FOR GOD SAKE! How am I ever going to get through to you?'

The kettle stopped. Silence.

Rosette stormed to the living room and scavenged through Chrono's two plastic bags and saw some white powder in a small plastic wallet. Rosette had no idea what her intentions were at this point, she just went with her gut feeling. Rosette entered back to the kitchen and through it on the table. Chrono looked up at her in confusion, he was more awake now.

'Eat it!' Rosette demanded.

'What?..'

'Why wont you eat it now in front of me? Going on!' She was pushing him too far but it was the only way.

'Why...?'

'EAT IT!' She banged her hands on the table. Chrono jumped in his sit. Chrono was overcome with fear and panic.

'Why are you doing this to me!?' He tried to shout as loud as he could but his voice was a coughing whisper. Rosette sighed and sat down on the chair next to him.

' I want to save you! B-but I cant help you If you wont try!...' She said desperately.

' I never asked to be saved. I never asked for you rescue me. I never asked you to be my saviour!.' Rosette knew that no one would be happy the way that Chrono was living, she knew deep inside that he desperately wanted to come with Ewan and herself. He had been building up a wall around himself, away from society, the wall had gotten so high to the point were Chrono's mind became void of self destruction, were he was denying every memory that flashed in his mind. And Rosette's mission was to break down that wall.

' Chrono...your mind is..is so _fucked up_ with drugs that you don't have the control to think straight any more.' Rosette felt scared swearing at Chrono but she thought that being violent and straightforward was getting somewhere. Chrono leaned back into his chair with a sigh.

'You're denying every memory that you have of me...I cant let you do that. Please Chrono, let me help you.'

Chrono stayed silent for a moment. 'Fine...But you don't know what you're getting yourself into.'

' Oh I know exactly what I'm getting myself into.' She changed the subject; 'We're having breakfast then we're of to the countryside! And don't you even think about arguing!' She said cheerfully. She knew exactly how hard this would be for her, for both of them but she needed Chrono no matter how much he had changed. Something inside of her was pulling at her heartstrings telling her after all these years, she still loved him.

* * *

 **I'm gonna try add some fluff or less intense moments next chapter! xD Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Shiloh for the 4 reviews! I wasn't planning on adding Satella as I'm unsure on how long this fanfiction will be yet xD and thanks to everyone else who reads this. Ps. If you love Paramore, you'll love the first part of this chapter.

* * *

 **This body is yours and mine.**

 **Well hold on, my darling**

 **This mess was yours,**

 **Now your mess in mine**

 **'Mess is mine' -Vance Joy**

 **Escort: Male prostitute**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Chrono and Rosette packed a few things before they left and Rosette insisted in Chrono wearing a change of clothes instead of his ripped jeans and white t-shirt so they went out to town and brought Chrono a few things. Rosette also insisted on him having a shower as his hair had been full of tangles and ragged. Rosette pulled his hair up in a ponytail leaving his bangs to shape his face, she so badly wanted to braid his hair but she was to afraid to ask as she still had his yellow ribbon. He wore a black t-shirt with a white shirt on top with all the buttons undone, he wore his clean blue ripped jeans that was ripped at both knees, Rosette also brought him a new red bandanna as the old one was falling apart.

Rosette started the car, on their way to Azmaria. It took 2 hours to reach there so Rosette was planning on getting some answers out of Chrono as there was no were for him to escape. She just wanted to know how much he truly remembered but as she said before, his mind was filled with drugs and God knows what he's been through. Maybe it was too early to ask him how much he remembered so Rosette decided to leave it, unless he asked out the past. She was feeling rather anxious about the 2 hour drive, Chrono's emotions had been going up and down like a role-coaster. One minute he would be civil and the next he'd lash out or turn into a rebellious teenager.

After driving for half an hour in silence, before Rosette could speak, Chrono, who was looking out the window, spoke first.

'...What was I like? 80 years ago..' He voice was normal and stable for now. He avoided eye contact with her. Rosette thought about what to say first in case she said something which would trigger his emotions to change.

'You were kind,caring, loyal...and gentle.' Rosette turned on the radio,focusing on the road ahead.

'I've changed a lot then.' Rosette could hear a small laugh escape his lips.

'It's not your fault..you were all alone...it's not your fault.' She whispered the last part.

Silence.

Rosette breathed out, she was afraid her next question would trigger him or cause him to lash out at her but she wanted answers.

'Why were you an...escort?' Instantly, Rosette saw Chrono's fists tighten, he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, trying to hold back the anger in his ruby red eyes. Rosette instantly regretted asking and cursed at herself and avoided eye contact

 _We are just...misguided ghosts.._

 _'..._ I felt dead, I was so empty and alone.' His violet hair softy blew in the wind. Rosette waited patiently.

 _Travelin' endlessly._

 _'_ Long story short, I was at a bar. Some guy came up to me and said he needed new workers to help him are this club. I accepted because I had no money and I was near to becoming homeless...but when I started working at the club..It..it wasn't any ordinary club..' He sighed sadly. And for the first time, Rosette could see from the corner of her eye that he was looking at her.

 _The ones we trusted the most_

Rosette smiled sadly at him. 'You don't have to tell me.'

 _Pushed us far away._

He shrugged and laughed. 'I might as well tell you.'

 _And there's no road_

' I accidentally got drunk while I was working...' He sighed again. ' There were also female prostitutes there as well as males, one of them came up to, took me upstairs and basically we had sex and did drugs, I didn't remember what happen when I woke up..'

 _We should not be the same_

' But It made me feel so alive...so I came back and the guy said I needed to pay for the drugs so I said I'll work extra hours behind the bar...but he said that wouldn't be enough so I agreed to be an escort almost every night'

 _But I'm just a ghost_

Rosette took a quick glance at his glassy eyes.

 _And still they echo me_

He voice broke slightly. 'I'm not a bad person.'

 _They echo me in circles._

Chrono just leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes.

 _'_ I know you're not a bad person,Chrono' She smiled in his direction.

 _We are just...misguided ghosts._

His glassy eyes broke and tears fell down his face as he looked away.

'It's okay Chrono, you don't have to do that anymore...'

 _Misguided ghosts._

Rosette turned the radio off. Then his emotions changed again.

'But It's not fucking okay!' Rosette jumped in her seat slightly. ' I'm disgusting, I'm full of shit!' He banged his head on the seat. 'Rosette.. I can't stop taking drugs because If I go a day without something...I start to feel.. _dead.'_

'That's why I'm here to help you..and no matter if you push me away, I'll stay by your side no matter what.' She made a promise to herself and knowing her, she would never go back on her world.

Chrono breathed out again to calm himself. Rosette noted that this was his new way of calming himself down. 'Okay.' He simply said.

* * *

They finally arrived at the farm. It wasn't too big, just a small cute farm with a farm house, two or tree small fields of animals and a beautiful old stoned cottage draped in long vines ivy and all sorts of flowers, including roses, there was also a small white fence around the cottage. Azmaria's parents also loved gardening and so did she. They pulled up near the cottage. Chrono looked pretty impressed with the area which was a good start.

The wooden cottage door opened and a petite white haired girl ran towards them bear-footed with a happy smile. Azmaria wore a white dungaree dress with a black and white stripy top behind it. Her hair was slightly shorter in a high pony tail.

Rosette and Chrono came out of the car. 'Rosette!' Azmaria hugged her tightly. Azmaria let her go and looked up at Chrono remembering the plan.

'M-my name's Azmaria..Nice to meet you!' She smiled brightly. Chrono forced himself to give a small smile back. Azmaria had a huge urge to hug him but she couldn't.

'Azmaria, this is my friend Chrono.' Azmaria nodded. All tree of them entered the warm cottage. The cottage looked quite old which wooded chairs and tables and wooden floors, not to mention the brick walls and an old fire place but there was modern technology which gave it a spark.

Azmaria put water in the kettle and turned it on ' You two will be sleeping in the spare beds in the attic, if that's okay.' Rosette and Chrono nodded. Rosette became concerned for Chrono as he was becoming restless and kept fidgeting in his seat and she noticed his breathing was becoming irregular. Azmaria noticed and looked at Rosette with concern.

After 10 minutes of small chit-chat, Chrono's pain increased.

'I think I'm going to head to bed... I feel.. very tired.' Chrono said and Azmaria walked of with him to the attic. Azmaria quickly came back and sat down on the wooden chair next to Rosette. 'W-what's wrong with Chrono?'

'I'm guessing it's withdrawal symptoms.' Rosette sighed. She only mentioned to Azmaria about Chrono's drug problem and left out that Chrono was an escort. She thought Azmaria was too innocent to know

'Oh..' Azmaria made the tea and sat back down. 'He'll be okay, right?'

Rosette nodded. 'It'll take a lot of time. Chrono can beome quite difficult to handle, but I'm going to help him no matter what!' Azmaria saw the old determined smile on Rosette's face. 'And I'll help too! It can't be that hard, right?'

Rosette looked at the albinos soft red eyes and shook her head. 'It ain't gonna be easy.' She smiled sadly.

 _Bang._

Rosette and Azmaria both looked towards the ceiling and looked at each other. Rosette bolted off to the attic without a word. As she reached the attic, it was dark and spacious despite there being two long book cases of old books and two black beds on either side. There was a large window in the middle with long white curtains that let the soft vibrant sun rays flood in. Some of the books had fallen down which was what the noise had came from. Rosette walked closer towards the wooden bed. Chrono lay relaxed on the bed with his eyes closed 'You okay, Chrono?' She came closer to him. She looked around and saw white powder on the bedside table.

'Why?' She simply asked.

'Like I said before, I can't go a day without something. Just deal with it.' He looked up at her. He appeared happy and almost cheerful with a strange odd smile on his face. This was definitely symptoms of what he just took and Rosette didn't like it at all.

Rosette scavenged through both of Chrono's bags in sheer anger. ' Good luck finding anything in there!' He laughed cheerfully watching her. Rosette ignored him. Rosette realised that they weren't getting anywhere at all with his addiction. The only plan she has was to take all he had away from him and let him suffer with the withdrawal symptoms because convincing Chrono to voluntary give them to her would be impossible. Rosette gave up on finding them and gave a glance at Chrono. ' I'll wipe that smile off you face when I find where you're hiding all the crap. That's a promise!' Rosette stormed out, banging the door behind her.

'Good luck with that!' Chrono shouted. Rosette walked down the old stairs and slid her back down against a wall and hid behind her knees. She began to weep. Azmaria soon hurried to her side and bent down next to her. 'Rosette? Oh my, what's the matter?' She asked helplessly.

'I don't even know who he is any more! I can't get through to him no matter how hard I try.' She kept on crying.

Chrono stood behind the attic door listening in on the conversation. He clenched his shirt over his heart in pain.

Azmaria gave Rosette a warming hug. ' Give it time,Rosette.' Azmaria paused for a moment. 'I've got an idea for what we can do tomorrow!' Azmaria squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. Rosette looked up. 'What?'

'You'll love it! Oh, and it's a surprise. I think Chrono will like it too.' Azmaria stood up and held out her soft hand to held Rosette up.

'I think you should get some rest now.' Rosette rubbed her eyes and agreed. 'Goodnight,Az' She smiled and entered the attic.

The attic was a lot darker now but the there were two lights above both beds that were switched on and the old chandelier was lite brightly. Rosette saw Chrono in his bed with his back turned away, his violet hair cascading his muscular back. She silently got changed into her red pjs. Before getting into bed, Rosette walked over to Chrono's bed, lightly kissed him on his bandanna then traced her fingers down his cheek gently.

'Goodnight.' She whispered softly.

Walking back to bed,she noticed that the bed was surprisingly comfy. The duvet and pillow cases were white silk,gentle on her bare skin. She placed her hands under the soft pillow and felt something odd underneath it. She pulled out a small wallet of white powder. A smile appeared on her lips

'Thank you,Chrono.' She then fell asleep, peacefully satisfied.

* * *

 **10:24 am**

Rosette yawned unpleasantly stretching out her arms. The sun had just started to rise as the early morning rays flooded the attic. Getting out of the white silk duvet she stood up to yawn loudly again. Rosette had never been ladylike in the morning. Not that she had ever been ladylike anyway.. She quickly put on her grey slippers and walked towards the door on her way to the bathroom.

 _Bang._

Rosette fell face down on the wooden floor. She fell over the old books that Chrono had knocked down from last night. 'Applesauce..' She muttered standing up, dusting herself down. A low mumble was heard at Chrono bed. He swept away his beautiful purple hair from his face and rubbed his eyes.

'Jeez.. you're pretty loud for a lady.' He smirked.

'I tripped over them damn books that _you_ knocked down!' Rosette shouted.

'...No I meant your yawning was too loud.'

'Why you little-!' Rosette stormed over grabbing a pillow from her bed, stomping towards Chrono. Chrono looked up at her as she bashed the pillow straight in his face. ' My yawn is not loud. !' She continued to hit him. Chrono bust out laughing.

 _That's the Rosette I knew and loved.._

 _'_ I'm going to the bathroom to get changed"' She walked back to her bed and picked up some spear clothes. Chrono was still laughing. Rosette gave him a death glare.

'Go die in a hole!'

'You go die in a hole.' Chrono whispered to himself with a chuckle.

'What did you say?' Turning around to face him.

'Nothing!'

Rosette through the pillow at Chrono's face and left the room. Chrono smiled to himself.

* * *

Rosette changed into a casual navy blue wrap dress with a pair of tights. Rosette could still remember the time were she had to constantly wore her nun outfit which sometimes had her feel uncomfortable or gave her a lack of confidence, but now she was free to wear what she wanted. Her golden hair down,splitting it in the middle which passed down both of her shoulders. She left the bathroom to head to the cold kitchen were Azmaria was sitting down with a bowl of cereal wearing pink pjs with clouds on them.

'Oh! Good morning,Rosette!' She smiled brightly. 'Sleep well?'

Rosette nodded,satisfied. 'Yeah! The bed was so comfy I slept like a baby!' Rosette sat down next to her.

'Like a loud baby.' Came a soft husky voice from behind them. Rosette had to stop herself from gasping and looked away quickly to hide her flushed cheeks. Chrono wore a plan white t-shirt with a light blue denim jacket over it and black trousers. His hair was badly braided that rested over his shoulder.

 _He was so beautiful..._

'I-I'm not loud!' She blushed

Chrono sat down with a sad yet tiresome smile, rubbing his forehead

'You okay Chrono?' Azmaria asked. Chrono simply nodded.

'After we have breakfast, we're off to a special place I like to go!' Azmaria smiled brightly.

'Where..?' Chrono asked confused.

'It's a surprise! You guys need to get out and relax.' She put the kettle on and sat on the counter.

Chrono gave a small soft yawn and smirked at Rosette.

' This is how quiet your yawns should sound like.' Rosette could tell he was a lot less energetic and happy than half an hour ago.

She stuck her tongue at him. Azamaria giggled.

Rosette still wanted him to answer so many questions about the past, the 80 years of solitude and the future to come. But most importantly there was one main question that Chrono wouldn't be able to answer by words alone:

Who was the real Chrono?

* * *

 **Yay! Some fluff and comedy! I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do. Might add some lime/lemon in the next chapter or so** **as this fic is M rated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter contains more fluff but sadly I could't add any lemon as it would't fit yet.**

* * *

This is a place

I don't feel alone.

This is a place

where I feel at home.

'To build a home' - The cinematic Orchestra

* * *

Azmaria gave Rosette directions to an opening of tall luscious green trees were tall pine-cone trees and large coast redwood trees. The forest floor had many small different pathways like a beginning of a labyrinth. However, there was one much larger footpath leading straight into the middle of the forest, the pathway was lite up by the warm rays of the sun which made it look like a pathway to heaven. Rosette gasped in amazement. Azmaria smiled from behind them.

'This way!' She squealed with excitement. Azmaria wore a cute white dress with the details in pink, with red slip-on shoes. Chrono walked close behind Rosette with a emotionless expression but his eyes were held in a peaceful gaze. Rosette didn't bother to ask him what was wrong and thought that it was best to leave him alone to deal with his symptoms. She made a note to thank him for voluntary giving her a wallet of cocaine but for now, she just wanted to enjoy today as much as she could...

As they walked further down the long heavenly path to Azmarias so called secret destination, flowers began to pop up such as daisies and buttercups which complimented the soft green grass growing on both sides of the path. Chrono looked to the clear sky seeing the small birds fly to each tree with their lively tunes echoing through the forest. Rosette turned her head to look at him. The soft sun rays were resting on his violet hair in addition to making his ruby red eyes sparkle brightly. She grinned at him, he lightly smiled back. _Maybe he would't stay a lost cause forever.._

* * *

How'd you feel,Chrono?' She asked, she had to hold herself back from touching his hand.

'I'm okay... withdrawal symptoms..the usual' He grinned sadly. 'Rosette...have I met her before?' He asked looking towards Azmaria in the distance.

Rosette nodded happily. 'Yeah. She worked with us on missions.' She sighed. Chrono noticed and tilted his head to the side. What Rosette really wanted was for Chrono to remember events that _they_ shared together.

'I don't what to push you but... do you remember anything..about _us?'_ Her voice was quiet now. The sun rays now resting on her golden hair.

 _She's so beautiful..._

Secretly, Chrono had started to remember many events between the two but he refused to tell her how much he remembered because he knew that he'd never go back to being the Chrono she once knew and loved. He was afraid of getting her hopes up.

'Small events..a lake..an apple tree..fireworks.' He remembered a lot more than that...

But to his surprise, Rosette was satisfied with his answer. And to his surprise, Rosette gently took his hand and walked in front to catch up to Azmaria. She quickly realised what she did and let go of his hand. Chrono said nothing. Then the large path ended.

This time, Rosette and Chrono both gasped. The path led to a beautiful field full of colourful flowers. There was also a large peaceful lake in the middle of the field. The many scents of flowers tingled their senses. Rosette breathed in the wonderful aromas of the area,all three of them stood silent for a few moments to let their eyes adjust to the heavenly scenery. Azmaria turned around and looked at them.

'Like it?' She asked

Chrono and Rosette both nodded. 'Yes! It's...it's like heaven!' Rosette said.

'Well, I'm pretty sure we're still alive.' Chrono reassured her.

'Why don't you two go ahead without me.' Azmaria suggested. She only came here for their benefit in the hope that they'll be able to spent some time together away from all the drama and stress. Rosette was about to protest but accepted her offer as they both walked off. Rosette turned around and mouthed 'thank you' before turning away. Chrono's mood had slightly lighted up, his eyes exploring the field. This they were alone, Rosette decided to take some things off her chest.

'Thank you for last night.' Rosette said quietly. Chrono smiled sadly, he wish he could give her all of what he had but he was too weak to give it all up. In a sense, he was fighting with his mind; recover vs relapse. A constant battle which would not stop unless he gave in or... Rosette was by his side fighting with him. All of his inner demons quieten when Rosette was around. Her presence was smoothing and comforting to him, even at time when he was rude to her, he still felt the warmness of her.

'I want to get better...but sometimes I don't want to stop and sometimes I'm too weak to fight off the withdrawal symptoms.' Rosette finally accepted that it wasn't going to be easy and of course, recovery was still far away. They walked closer towards the motionless lake. Rosette looked up at him and wondered; was this the real Chrono?

'I'll be right by your side to fight with you.' They finally made their way to the lake. The water was smooth, it was a deep azure colour, like Rosette's eyes.

They sat down, Rosette took off her tights and shoes placing her feet in the cool lake. Chrono just watched her for a moment and sighed.

' You do that a lot.' Rosette mentioned his sighing.

' I know...' There was silence between the two for a while. Rosette always hated the silence but with Chrono, it was different, it wasn't awkward or strange. It was pleasant. 80 years ago Chrono wasn't a talkative person. Rosette did most of the talking but Chrono never once protested. He was still the same now; quiet and content. After a few moments of silence, Chrono took of his shoes and rolled up black jeans placing his feet in the lake as well.

'You were a lot louder 80 year's ago, weren't you?' Chrono said out of the blue. Rosette looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

' What do you mean by that?!' She asked. It was true, she had definitely quietened down. Perhaps it was due to her maturing and plus her upbringing was normal and a lot less..demon like.

He shrugged looking into the distance of the flower field. ' I'm just saying you not as loud as you used to be. You're yawning and snoring hasn't changed though.'

That statement earned Chrono a well deserved punch on the shoulder by Rosette. 'Not truee!' She squealed. Before Chrono could reply, she made her way slightly deeper in the lake, the water just below her knees. Before he had a chance to question her, a chilling flash of cold water splashed on his body.

Rosette burst out laughing, pointing at him hysterically. Chrono shook his hair like a dog as the fresh water soak up on his violet hair and soaked up on his white t-shirt, making it slightly see-through showing his pale and skinny muscles. Chrono ran after her. Rosette ran further away.

'No no no no!' She protested as Chrono gracefully picked her up bridal style in the lake. 'There was really no need for that.' Chrono smirked.

'Well you didn't have to insult me!' She struggled in his grip. 'Let me goo!' She banged on his back.

'If you insist.' He grinned, dropping her in the lake. Rosette spat out water from her mouth and quickly grabbed his hand dragging him down with her.

They both burst out laughing and then there were a few moments of silence. Ruby eyes made contact with sapphire eyes. Chrono remembered that they had a water fight when Rosette took him and Azmaria to a lake. Rosette always admired Chrono's appearance. It was his violet hair and ruby red eyes that stuck out, they were his most prominent and beautiful features. She also remembered his childish smile that always gave her a reason to live her life to the fullest and now that smile had become sorrowful over time. Rosette suddenly realised how close they were. Her face became red.

'W-we should try and dry off!' She said hurrying away from the water, Chrono walking behind her.

'This is your fault!' Rosette protested, pointing a finger at him. 'If you hadn't insulted me _again!_ '

Chrono squeezed his hair to get as much water as he could out of it. Luckily, it was a warm day so they'd dry off soon.

'Sorry..' He said with that sorrowful smile. Rosette turned around, slightly confused. 'No,no,no! It's okay! Don't worry about it.'

Rosette felt the mood dampen. 'Come on, let's go find Azmaria.' She smiled brightly and walked into the flower field. They soon found Azmaria laying in the flower field wearing a hand-made flower crown.

'Oh, you're back! Um..you're both-'

'Chrono tried to drown me.' Rosette said jokingly.

* * *

The car ride home was peacefully quiet. Chrono was by himself on the back seat sleeping with his head resting on the window. Rosette had become slightly worried with his mood change back at the lake but there was nothing Rosette could about his pain but stay by his side and support him to the end.

* * *

They'd finally arrived back home and Chrono and Rosette went straight to the attic to change. Rosette just decided to put on her pjs, were Chrono simply lay on his bed, his face in the pillow and became to make muffling sounds in the pillow. Rosette walked up to him and sat on his bed.

 _There is house built out of stone._

'What's up?' She asked with a calm tone, stroking his damp hair. Chrono looked up at her. Rosette moved to lay down next to him

Looking at her, he replied; 'I feel like crap.' Rosette placed a few strains of purple hair behind his ear. 'You're doing so well,Chrono.' He shook his head.

 _Wooden floors,walls and window sills_

'Rosette.. I'm not even a whole day clean yet, I've gotten nowhere. ' Rosette sighed. He was right.

'Of course you've got somewhere. You're not doing..'that' anymore' Rosette said, Chrono knew what she meant.

'True.' He closed his eyes peacefully.

 _Tables and chair worn by all of the dust._

'What was the worse thing that happen when you worked at the club?' Rosette felt that she could finally asked him more personal questions.

Chrono replied with his eyes still closed. 'There was these two girls..about 17 or 18. I told them I wouldn't have a threesome. I'd never do anything like that...And they thought it would be funny to hit me on the head and take me to some house where and tie me to a bedpost. I stayed the whole night and for the rest of the day till they left me go free.' His voice was still casual and calm.

'I'm sorry' Rosette placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in closer. Chrono jerked upright away from her. ' I'm sorry. I cant.'

 _This is place were I don't feel alone_

He rummaged through one of his plastic bags and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Rosette wanted to complain but she was just glad he hadn't reached for any of that other stuff which gave Chrono weird symptoms. He lit it up and looked at Rosette who got up and sat next to him.

'My body and lips were used for money and other people's lust. I don't think I could use them for love'

 _This is a place where I feel at home_

Rosette nodded sadly and simply rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his on her head.

* * *

 **Next chapter will probably be less fluff and back to being serious xD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh wow, I haven't uploaded in about a year... Well I'm back, idk how long though. This is going to start a little rusty..**

 **Recap to those who've read the chapter a while ago:** ** _It's in the 21st century and Rosette and the gang are reincarnated back and Aion is also back. Remington finds Rosette about about Aion and they go and find Chrono who has been alone for 80 years and became a drug addict and prostitue. Rosette is now helping him at Azmaria's house._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

Who will fix me now?

Dive in when I'm down?

Save me from myself,

Don't let me drown.

\- **Drown - Bring me the horizon**

* * *

 **1 week later ~**

It had been a week since Rosette, Chrono and Azmaria had taken a trip to the lake. It was Azmaria's idea of course, to give them some time alone and relieve Chrono of his stress. Azmaria knew about Chrono addiction but she knew better than to pry and ask questions, from her point of view he seemed to be improving considering it has only been about 2 weeks since they arrived at her small farm house. She noticed that Chrono had become more comfortable and happier, they started reminiscing about old memories.

" Remember.. that time-" Rosette was saying with a mouthful of breakfast in her mouth. _Typical Rosette,_ Chrono thought. "- at Christmas when Azmaria was carrying the tea and trip over the wire to the Christmas tree, and the tea spilt over Sister Kate?" She said after swallowing her food. Azmaria turned to look at her and swallowed quickly so she could reply. "That-that wasn't funny..." She looked down nervously. It was strange really.. why they had been reincarnated to become the same people and remembering all their memories like it was yesterday. Azmaria spoke again; "Remember that time, when I first came to the order and I was upset.. and you took me and Chrono to that lake and _you_ tripped into the lake and dragged us in with you?' She giggled, a bright smile on her face, though it seemed like Chrono wasn't in the mood for reminiscing, he looked lost in thought, like he was somewhere else.

Rosette smiled, a soft ageing smile. A wise smile. It made her look more mature, beautiful. "Yeah that was fun!" She finished eating and looked toward Chrono. "Hey Chrono... you alright there?" It took a few seconds for him to snap out of his thoughts, he turned to face her, his eyes heavy. "Fine..I'm fine. I'm just tired." He smiled weakly. "Thank you for the food Azmaria." He said before discarding his plate in the sink and returning upstairs to attic bedroom. Azmaria looked at Rosette with concern. "He'll be okay, Azmaria" She replied.

Before Rosette could stand up and discard the plate, the phone rang. Azmaria stood up and answered the phone.

"Hello..?" At the sound of the voice on the other end of the call, Azmaria smiled brightly in surprise. "Father Remington! It-it's so good to hear you!" After a few words between them, Azmaria past the phone to Rosette. "Hello, Father Remington?" Said Rosette. The last time Rosette had spoken to him, it was when she had met up with him to visit Chrono. She had a feeling Father Remington wasn't just calling up to ask how Chrono was doing...Anxiety filled her voice. "Is something wrong...?

"Ah..yes there is. I do hope Chrono is feeling better now.. Or improving, at least" He spoke cautiously, minding his words.

"He's... getting there. Improving." Rosette knew he wasn't improving as much as Azmaria thought, Chrono still had problems sleeping, still flinched when he was touched. Still thought he was disgusting and worthless. It hurt her to know he felt this way and there wasn't much Rosette could do to change his mind but continue to support him. "Was that the only reason you called, Fathe-Ewan?" Rosette had forgot he was no longer a part of the order, she wasn't certain if the order was still up and running. There was a few moments of silence before Ewan replied back. "No I'm afraid not.. It's bad new. We both knew this day would come." He sighed

"There's been reports of Aion in San Francisco"

Dropping the phone to the floor, Rosette froze to the spot. _Aion..._ In the back of her mind, she _knew_ this day would come,Chrono too, but she was to preoccupied with helping Chrono recover. Rosette lowered herself to sit on the floor and picked up the phone, finding the will to calm down her breathing. Azmaria turned to look in her direction, concern lite up her face. "Why..! Chrono _killed_ him.. How..how is this possible?" Rosette knew he did't have the answer. "Honestly, I don't know. He's been spotted a few times in San Francisco but for the past week..his wareabouts have been unknown...I contacted the Order of Magdalene about him, about us. I haven't worked there for a long time.. They've asked yours and Chronos presence at the order as soon as possible. I'll be on my way to pick you two up by tomorrow. Apologise for the short notice. " Rosette stood up and let out breathe. "Okay, we'll be ready." She said in a simple tone and put the phone down to face Azmaria who still help a concerning expression. "Aion is back." Azmaria gasped, a plate smashed to the ground.

* * *

Chrono lay on his bed, his hands behind in head dressed in a black cotton jumper and jeans, his hair in a ponytail, a few inches shorter now. This past few days he'd been feeling low, empty of any energy. It had been about 5 days now since he'd been clean and it wasn't easy of course; waking up at night in a sweat, emotions running high and low. Rosette put up with it all, no matter how bad. Comforting him during his breakdowns at anytime of day or night. He really did appreciate her, more than she knew, he wanted to show her how much but he couldn't. She was his saviour, the closest to Heaven than he'll ever been.

A knock came from the basement door. "Chrono"? It was Rosette. He sighed and turned his head towards the opening wooden door. Rosette steadily walked in and sat on his bed. Her goldren hair was braided and sat over her shoulder wearing a denim dress. It was strange not seeing her in her using nun outfit that she wore 80 years ago, she was beautiful. "Has anyone ever told you how beau-" He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed a rather sad expression on her face. She was silent. Chrono stood up and sat beside her. Rosette placed a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and breathed in, god he loved her touch, always did. He _wished_ he could kiss her, or let her kiss him but he couldn't let himself have that moment. Opening his eyes, Rosette finally spoke; "Re- Ewan just rang... He's been sighted in San Francisco.." She spoke carefully, keeping eye contact.

Chrono's eyebrows came together in a frown. "He..?"

Silence. "Aion."

It felt like Chrono lungs deflated for a moment. He looked at her, wide eyed, shaking his head. Ewan had told him but at the time he couldn't care less what he said. Chrono bowed his head low, his bangs covering his eyes. "This doesn't make any sense." Rosette couldn't tell how he felt. Anger maybe? He swore underneath his breathe and stood up suddenly with a jolt, fists clenched. "It's not fair." His tone rising, he looked away from Rosette as if she was oblivious to him.

"I get punished...and he's still free." Rosette didn't undershand what he meant. " Remember when I said I couldn't die? That's because I can't Rosette. It's my punished. When I left to go back home... Pandemonium had been revived after the chaos. She wanted to punishe us for what we had done. We were all there, even Aion. I was willing to return back to her to face my crimes after you died but she _knew_ how much you meant to me. _Knew_ I would _never_ live in your world without you... so she punished me to spend the rest of my miserable life in this world without you!" He turned to face her, tears ecscaping his eyes. She walked towards him, speechless. " I was alone, Rosette.. alone." He fell to his knees but his angel was there to catch him before he fully hit the floor completely. She whispered soflty. "Shhh, I'm here now. I'm here." She wrapped her hands around his neck. " We'll get through this Chrono. " She placed a kiss on his forehead. "I promise" Chrono let himself go and immerse himself in her embrace. If only this moment could last forever...

 _Bang._

 _A scream echoced from downstairs._

"Azmaria!" Rosette shouted.

They both turned towards the door. Chrono froze, his red eyes turning to slits. Footsteps made there way upstairs. Towards the attic.

They both stood still as if time had slowed down. There was nowhere to run. The door of the attic opened.

The tall figure came into view

Rosette remembered Ewan's words; ' _his whearebouts have been uknkwown..'_

"Aion..." Chrono growled.

Aion grinned. "Hello, brother."

* * *

 **I'm not sure where I'm taking this story but I'll think of something, I really want to finish this**


	8. Chapter 8

I finally figured out were this story will be going, I think. I may or may not change the story title to fit were this is going as it will eventually not focus mainly on Chrono's addiction but parts of it still will. If I do change the title, i'll put the old title in brackets so you'll know. I'm open to title suggestions 

**To remind you of the ending of the Manga:** **Chrono got his horns back and then left Rosette to battle Aion back in Pandemonium, he then came back 8 years later before Rosette died.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Even when I fall down to my knees

I never say a prayer I don't believe

And I don't wanna look up to the Son

But I will never be the faithless one

\- Faithless by Black Veil Brides

* * *

 **80 Years Ago - (When Chrono left to fight Aion)**

The battle between the Sinners and the Pursuers had ended. Aion's plans had ultimately failed and got him nowhere in the end, but what he didn't realise, Chrono too, was that _she_ had been revived. How? They didn't know, but this changed everything, this changed their fate - their ending.

Sitting elegantly on a raised throne made of bones and rocks sat the queen: Pandemonium. Taller than both Chrono and Aion, with flowing red hair cascading the floor around her. On top of her red hair were a pair of ivory antelope-like horns that reached 13 inches. Below her, were Chrono and Aion chains on their wrists kneeling on the floor, held down by a Pursuer on each side, their wounds were still bleeding onto the black and white tiled floor. Both of them were too shocked to speak, horror was present on both of their faces. Pandemonium stood up making her way to the fallen brothers, she was mainly naked with rags of clothing clinging onto her, parts of her body still hadn't been restored yet.

"I almost pity you..." She spoke, her ruby eyes full of mockery towards Aion. Her voice seductive with subdued rage. "Thinking you were so much _stronger_ than me!" She bent on one knee and held up Aions chin. He growled in response, his eyes too were full of rage. _Typical._ "How...? How is this possible?" He responded, before looking at Chrono who had his head bowed down in silence. "Does it matter?" She chuckled. "It's all over now. For both of you." She turned towards Chrono.

"You tried to make things right, but that's not good enough to be forgiven I'm afraid" She lifted up Chrono's chin with a long white finger, her eyes almost looked... saddened. Chrono remained silent. "You were such a good boy." She kissed Chrono on the forehead and then stood up. "I've already thought of the perfect punishment for your crimes..." She grinned.

"I will bring me such joy and peace of mind knowing you two will be out of my way for good." Pandemonium looked at the Pursuer on Aions side and nodded in his direction. "You know what to do." She said as the Pursuer lifted Aion from his knees and dragged him away, his blood trailing along. Aion tried to struggled but it was useful.

"Chrono...! Brother..!" He shouted but Chrono only clenched his jaw. "Now he's taking care of."

Chrono finally spoke: "What's going to happen to him?" Pandemonium almost looked shock at his question. "Worrying about him are you? After what he's done to you?" She shook her head. "I would send you to the same place but I know that's what you wished for. But that's too easy. Instead... " She bent down again and whispered in his ear. "Hows spending eternity in the human world without your precious Contractor sound like?" Chrono almost felt sick, he let his head fall low in defeat.

* * *

 **Present time**

"Aion..." Chrono growled.

Aion grinned. "Hello, brother."

He was in his true form, not much had changed apart from his hair was now shoulder length and there were small white scars visible on his face and longer scars on his forearms. "Did you really think you'd see the last of me? Oh how I _missed_ the both of you." He walked closer to them. Chrono stood in front of Rosette, growling. "And what happened to you? Cast out of Pandemonium to spend eternity in this miserable world... and you decided to become a sex slave to the humans, how _disgraceful_ of you Chrono." He came closer towards Chrono before Rosette pushed in front of him.

"Leave him alone!' She shouted. If it was 80 years ago she'd be ready and armed with gospels but she was useless. Aion only grinned in response. "Dear Rosette.. what a surprise to see you here. I do wonder what Gods plan was for bringing you back." Rosette didn't know why she had been brought back, it was a complete mystery maybe it was because she had the holly powers of Mary Magdalene and both Azmaria and Joshua were apostles. "Enough chit-chat, what are you doing here? Or most importantly, how did you escape?" Chrono said, to Rosettes surprised he kept his emotions controlled and spoke careful. "Oh I have my ways... I just came to visit you after all of these lonely years without you. And my plan? Well I'm just not quite ready to tell the world yet." _Never straight to the point,_ Chrono thought. "Well If you're done here, I suggest you leave." He said.

There was no point in fighting him, it wouldn't get them nowhere. They'd only be able to contact the Order and perhaps see what information they could give them about Aion. "He's not going anywhere!" Said a small voice behind them. Azmaria. She was holding a gun from behind Aion, her petite form shaking. Aion turned around, smiling bright. "Well, if it isn't Azmaria. Surely _you_ missed me at least?" He spread out his arms. "D-dont come any closer... or I-i'll shot!" Aion moved closer.

 _Bang!_

The bullet fired towards the middle of Aions head, he fell down as smoke from the bullet steamed out. He stopped moving. No one moved. All three of them looked down towards Aion, blood leaking from the wound. "D-did I..-" Azmaria didn't get to finish her sentence as an invisible force flung her back, out towards the room hitting the bathroom door, laying unconscious against it.

"Azmaria!" They shouted in union. Aion stood up and laughed. "You'd really think that would kill me you fools!" Before he could turn to face Chrono and Rosette, a sharp pain stung in the back of his shoulder. He turned around, a needle was injected in him by Chrono. He reached out and held Chrono by the neck, lifting him of his feet. "Is that all you've got? You've stooped so low, I'm almost ashamed to call you my brother" He sighed. "Likewise." Chrono grinned before he was suddenly dropped to the ground at the same time that Aion did. He face was twisted in pain as he held onto his shoulder. "What the hell was that, Chrono?!"

Rosette made her way towards Chrono and knelt down next to him. "Are you alright?" She asked, Chrono nodded."Have fun feeling like crap" He said standing, quite proud of himself. Aion managed to stand up too, clutching his shoulder. "This wont be the last of me!" He gritted his teeth in pain.

"If I cant send the world into chaos, then I'll raise Hell!" Then he disappeared.

Rosette stood up, followed by Chrono and ran towards Azmaria who was still unconscious. "Azmaria..." She shook her gently. Azmarias eyes twitched as they began to open up. "That was a really brave thing that you did back there, Az" Chrono smiled.

* * *

A few hours after Aion had left, Azmaria had went to bed, thankfully with no serious injuries and Chrono and Rosette sat in the attic room disusing their next movie as Rosette was currently on the phone to Ewan.

"...So Aion just came to for a..visit?" Ewan said sounding unsure.

Rosette nodded. "Yep, he didn't tell us anything about his plans unfortunately." She sighed.

"Alright then, I'll contact the order on what has happened. Perhaps it would be a good idea if you and Chrono came down to the order?" Ewan said carefully.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

"Very well, I'll take you there myself tomorrow aftertoon. Rest well Rosette" He said and put the phone down.

"Well that settles that. Hey Chrono?" She said. Chrono was sitting on the large window ledge in the middle of the room. She walked over towards him and sat on the other side. He looked sad.

"What's going to happen Rosette" He said, his voice surprisingly quiet almost on the verge of tears. "I'm so weak." Rosette forced herself not to look so shocked at his statement. "Are you kidding me? You kicked ass!" That gained her a small smile. She moved closer to him and placed a hand on his knee. "We'll get through this. Together. I promise" She gave one of her brightest grins that made her look younger. Chrono placed a hand on top of her. "Yeah"

But Chrono could't forgot what Aion had said to them: "If I can't send the wolrd into chaos, then I'll raise hell".

* * *

 **I had fun writing about Pandemonium, which you guys may see more of ;)**


End file.
